


There's Gonna Be A Spanking Tonight.

by ssscrimesomethingorother



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Spanking, You Are Daddy's Little Kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssscrimesomethingorother/pseuds/ssscrimesomethingorother
Summary: You've been a naughty little kitten and now Daddy has to chastise you.





	There's Gonna Be A Spanking Tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing a little clip of Tim talking about a deleted song from Spamalot, this practically wrote itself.

"Come here kitten, Daddy needs to speak to you for a second,"

Tim purred in a dangerously low voice, removing his reading glasses and sitting them on his little side table along with the newspaper. You knew what that voice meant. There was no getting out of it.

Tim looked at you expectantly as you stood up from the sofa. His eyes were unmoving as he watched you walk towards him with your head bowed. 

"Yes Daddy?"

You asked in a small voice, filled with trepidation, avoiding his eyes as you stood before him. 

"Kitten, look at me,"

Tim purred again, his voice sending a shiver through your entire body, reaching every nerve ending, making you tingle. You knew Daddy didn't like to be kept waiting and so you raised your eyes to meet his unyielding gaze and you saw his eyes dance with arousal. 

"After your behaviour earlier today, you know what I have to do, don't you kitten?"

You hung your head again, muttering in your best little girl's voice. 

"Yes Daddy, I know,"

Tim smirked at how easily you slipped into his favourite role.

"Daddy gets so tired of chastising you, but you know you leave him no choice,"

Tim said in a show of tiresome disappointment, his delectable accent caressing the words in such a seductive fashion that it caused a frisson of desire to career through you, making your pussy ache desperately. 

"Now then, take those pretty little panties off and get on my lap."

Slowly, you lifted up your dress and maintaining eye contact, you slid your panties down your legs. Tim held out his hand and obediently you placed them in his palm. 

"Good girl,"

He cooed, bringing your panties to his nose and inhaling deeply, his eyes closed as he hummed with pleasure. You felt yourself release a gush of moisture as you watched Tim sniff your panties. It was strangely arousing. 

"Come on kitten, over Daddy's knee,"

He told you, patting his leg. Out of the side of your eye, you were sure you caught a glimpse of a tiny bulge in Tim's pants and you bit your lip to resist the urge to giggle. 

Laying across his lap, you rested your chin and your arms on one side of the chair. Tim pushed your dress up over your hips and ghosted his hand along your sensitive skin from your ankle up to your butt, the satiny softness of you causing him to emit a low growl.

"Kitten, you have such beautiful pale skin. It's a pity Daddy's gonna have to leave his mark on it…"

Tim whispered, squeezing your butt as you quivered with anticipation, your heart thumping so hard you began to pant. You felt a thrill of fear, knowing what was coming. You just didn't know when. You closed your eyes, already thrumming with want, hardly daring to breathe. 

You heard Tim chuckle deeply, sending another surge of wetness to your pussy. Tim caressed you and kneaded and squeezed you for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality only a minute or so had passed. He loved to tease. To tantalise you until you were breathless with lust. The sound of you gasping for breath and begging for his touch made him so hard he could barely stand it. 

You had begun to relax under Tim's wonderful hands and now he had you exactly where he wanted you. SMACK! The sound echoed in the silence of the room and mingled with your cry of surprise, the sting almost bringing tears to your eyes. 

"Sshhh kitten, it'll all be over soon enough,"

Tim whispered, soothing your smarting skin with his palm. 

Smack smack. Two in quick succession made you release a strangled cry. There was both pain and there was pleasure. Your skin burned but your now soaking pussy was positively aching with need. Smack. You jumped this time, the shock stealing the breath from your lungs. Tim gazed at your rosy cheeks, feeling his pants becoming tighter as his cock stirred to life. You felt him grow, pressing into your side and you knew this would be worth it. 

Smack. You squeezed your thighs together, groaning as you felt how wet you were. Tim chuckled deeply again, loving how he was driving you to distraction. Two more again and you were crying out, begging him, for what you weren't sure. 

"Daddy please!"

You sobbed in despair

"Please what kitten?"

He drawled before bringing his hand down once again. Your skin glowed red and Tim looked at it with longing, his cock so hard he couldn't take much more. 

"Have you learnt your lesson?"

He asked you, his fingertips running up the inside of your thigh making you writhe with utter desperation. You needed some relief for your aching cunt or you would explode. 

"Yes Daddy, I have! I have learnt my lesson! Please!"

Tim's hand made contact one last time and he closed his eyes, your moan of pure unadulterated pleasure making his cock throb painfully. He bit his lip, sucking in air through his teeth. 

Tim slid his hand between your thighs to part them and his breath stuttered as copious amounts of sticky fluid coated his fingers, before he thrust two fingers inside your neglected pussy. Your eyes rolled back in your head as he fucked you firmly, breathing harshly. You were so turned on that it only took a few strokes before you bucked against his hand, cumming all over it, your groan of satisfaction echoing in his ears and he had to use every ounce of self control not to cum along with you. 

"Come on kitten, up you get,"

Tim said gently helping you to stand on weak legs.

"Would you care to help Daddy out?"

He asked you mischievously, gesturing at his painfully tight crotch. You nodded your head, your mouth watering at the thought of Tim's cock. You watched with wide eyes as Tim took off his top before unfastening his belt and fly. You gripped the waistband of his pants and boxers and Tim lifted his hips so you could slide them off. You pulled off your dress and he grabbed you around the waist and tugged you onto his lap before he kissed you like a starved man. You moaned into his open mouth as his tongue swept yours, over and over, the movement of his irresistible mouth causing his beard to whisper on your fevered skin. 

You began to move your hips towards him, the head of his cock sliding easily along your sopping lips. Tim wrenched his head away, growling at the sensation. Placing his hand between you he took his cock in hand and you knelt up so he could position it before slowly sinking down. Tim fit so snugly inside your pussy, your walls sheathing him completely. He groaned gutturally, his head back against the chair. 

He gripped your butt as you thrust your hips, moaning as he slid deeper and deeper each time. You looped your arms around his neck, stealing messy kisses as you undulated on top of him, your walls contracting and releasing his cock, driving him insane with pleasure. Tim began muttering profanity through laboured breaths as he got close. You rode him harder now, chasing your own climax. Panting turned to moaning as you climbed higher and higher before you broke, your mouth open as sweet relief coursed through you. Not a second later, Tim thrust hard as he spilled himself deep inside you, groaning from his core until he was completely spent. 

You rested your forehead against Tim's, both soaked with sweat, your warm breath mixing between you. Tim's mouth curved into a satisfied smile and he pressed his sweet lips to yours, kissing you so tenderly, you felt a lump rise in your throat. His hands rested on your hips, thumbs gently rubbing your damp skin as he gazed at you with such emotion. 

"Oh kitten, you're so good to Daddy,"

Tim whispered, making you smile. He grinned, pulling you to him. You felt so safe with his protective arms around you. You nuzzled his neck playfully. Tim shivered,

"Again?!"

He teased, before continuing,

"I think it's time to go to bed…"

And with that he set you on your feet. Standing up and easily hoisting you over his shoulder he quickly made his way upstairs, both of you giggling madly.


End file.
